


A Is For Alpha

by TheaterTherapy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha!LOki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Tony Stark, Prompt Fic, Self-Lubrication, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterTherapy/pseuds/TheaterTherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see, the god would not bond to just anyone. Oh no, he had to have the best. Mark his words, Stark was his, whether he knew it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Is For Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is material in here that could be seen as Rape/Non-Con. I didn't write this story to come off this way. It's Loki catching Tony off guard with his heat and Tony consenting while he is in heat. If you feel that this might be a problem, please do not read and/or comment about it. I have read stories like this that weren't labeled Rape/Non-Con. Please respect my decision not to label it as such.
> 
> Hello, everyone! There isn't enough Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic fics with these two, so I wrote one myself. Enjoy! :)

Such a cunning little thing, that Stark. An intelligence rarely seen among the earthlings, as well as a pleasing physique and whiplike wit. The best part, he was an Omega. Oh, Loki was hooked as soon as he breathed in the intoxicating scent of the unbonded man. 

 

The god in question sat quietly on a shadowed ledge, hidden from sight but a watchful presence over the little band of misfits. He had been doing this a lot lately. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt a possessive need to watch over and/or protect the little inventor. Oh, how that Omega brought out his baser instincts. You see, the god would not bond to just anyone. Oh no, he had to have the best. Mark his words, Stark was his, whether he knew it or not.

 

~*~

 

Today, the Avengers had been called out of their shining tower to fight off some wanna-be villain. Honestly, he made real villains like Loki ashamed to be put in the same category as him. Loki would kill the twit himself if he weren't trying to go unnoticed. Sighing inwardly, the god leaned back against the ledge he was loitering on. At least the mortals' fighting was mildly amusing. 

 

Loki watched as the Captain hurled his decorated shield at the villain, who was not quick enough to avoid the attack. The shield clipped his right shoulder, causing the fool to teeter dangerously over the small laundromat he was standing on. In his clumsiness, the man shot a laser out of his crude weapon. Things went from bad to worse as the shot caught Stark unaware. It was a direct hit, and the engineer went careening into the side of a building. 

 

Loki felt a furious growl rip through his throat. His instincts were telling him 'defend!' 'attack!' mine!,' so the god swiftly jumped from his shadowed corner and onto the battlefield. The god then teleported to the Iron Man's side, kneeling down to the battered mortal. He carefully removed the inventor's faceplate, letting him see the dazed but unharmed Omega. 

 

The cool aired seemed to help the brunette, because his blurry eyes began to focus. He took short breaths, trying to blink against the harsh sunlight. The engineer squinted, taking in the dark silhouette of someone kneeling over him. After a few seconds, his eyes were able to focus enough to make out ebony hair and startling green eyes. 

 

"Oh, shit. Not you, again." Tony groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping he was hallucinating. He opened them again to be met with Loki smiling softly down at him. He scowled, but Loki didn't seem to be taking it personally like Tony hoped he would. 

 

"Are you alright?" The god asked, bringing his hand to Tony's cheek and stroking softly. The engineer scowled, slapping the god's hand away and trying to get to his feet. 

 

"Just peachy. Now if you could?..." Tony made little shooing motions, unsubtly trying to regain his personal space from the god. Loki indeed stood up, but he also took the engineer with him. He cradled him softly in his arms. Tony was about gagging at the romantic mush. The brunette firmly placed his hands on the god's breastplate and pushed, regaining his personal bubble. 

 

The god sent him a questioning look, his eyes turning steely at the rejection from the omega. Tony just rolled his eyes. 

 

"We've been through this whole song and dance, what, five times now?" Tony scoffed, already bringing a hand to his faceplate to pull it down.

 

"We have. As I have told you before, an omega of your standard should not be out fighting battles. That is the role of his alpha, to protect and fight for him." Loki replied, trying to convince the stubborn omega. 

 

Tony could barely hold in the growl at Loki's reply. He clenched he hands, knuckles turning white. His teeth ground together, mouth turning into an unattractive sneer.

 

'What the hell?! That stupid, ignorant, possessive alpha!' Tony thought angrily. Tony had known that Loki had wanted to mate with him for some time, but the god had never outright treated him like the stereotypical omega. Tony wasn't some princess in his ego endorsed tower who needed to be rescued, he could take care of himself, goddamn it! He turned to Loki, his snarky billionaire persona snapping into place. 

 

"Don't. Ever. Think, I need some alpha to protect me because I'm an omega. I've worked too hard to get where I am today. Don't think yourself so special that I would just throw that all away and play happy house wife to you and your demon children you would most likely impregnate me with." The Iron Man shot off into the air, leaving the speechless god in the dust. 

 

The suit shot off into the sky like a rocket. Breaking through the clouds, Tony hovered above the ground, taking in the New York skyline. 

 

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" The billionaire asked, voice still gruff in his anger. 

 

_"Sir?"_ The A.I. replied. 

 

"Has the team captured the dumbass with the space laser?" Tony questioned, eyes searching for the new baddie. 

 

_"They have not, sir."_

 

"Perfect." 

 

Iron Man blasted through the sky, repulsors blaring. With the villain in his sights, Tony tackled him to the ground, completely catching the fool off guard. The engineer held him to the ground easily. After a brief struggle, the aggravated billionaire knocked him out with a swift hit to the face. 

 

Things happened rather quickly after that. S.H.I.E.L.D. clean up arrived quickly, taking the knocked out villain into custody. The Avengers were escorted to the helicarrier for a quick briefing, and sent home to celebrate. Tony had mostly forgot about the rude alpha when a cold glass of scotch was placed in his reach. Yes, Tony could definitely forget Loki's face this way. 

 

What was supposed to be a quiet celebration turned into a full fledged party when Clint broke into Tony's expensive bar and turned on addictive music and strobe lights. Slowly, the group of heroes were turning into drunken frat boys, wildly dancing and sloshing their drinks over the floor. 

 

"Dude....dude. You kno', you kno' wha'd be great?" Clint slurred, throwing a companionable arm around the billionaire. Tony stared back at him with glazed eyes, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

 

"What could be better than good booze and loud music? Oh, wait, a lot of things." Tony said, only a bit over tipsy. As a seasoned drinker, he could hold his alcohol better than the drunken beta. The beta in question gave a boisterous laugh at the bad joke. Tony only raised on eyebrow. 

 

"No. No. We should get piz'a!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air like a victory cheer. Tony humored the beta, slapping him on the back. 

 

"If I get you your pizza, will you promise to stop crawling around in the vents?" Tony asked, giving the archer a drunken version of his salesman smile. Clint looked at him with a look of confusion, trying to run the offer through his clouded mind. 

 

"Deal!" He said, jumping to his feet with Tony. The men fell back toward the couch, bouncing once and falling into a fit of giggles. Tony pulled himself to his feet once more, walking toward the elevator. He pulled on his coat from a nearby couch, stepping into the elevator. The metal doors closed around the billionaire. 

 

"Hey, Jay. Give me the closest pizza joint." The omega asked, idly picking at his nails.

 

_"Their is a small pizzeria two blocks from the tower. Shall I send the coordinates to your phone?"_ The A.I. asked dutifully. 

 

"Jay, you're the best. I hope you know that." Tony said fondly, staring up at the A.I.'s sensors. 

 

_"I am aware, sir."_ J.A.R.V.I.S. answered sassily. Tony just chuckled. His phone pinged quietly as he received the directions to the restaurant. He pulled out his phone, taking a quick look at the directions and putting the phone back in his jeans. 

 

_ "Sir, if I may?"  _

 

"Go ahead, Jay."

 

_ "According to my records, you are due for your heat any day now. I suggest you be cautious." _

 

"Yes, mom."

 

The elevator dinged as it reached the final floor, the doors opening soundlessly as the inventor stepped out and into the cool night air. It was mid September, but the weather was a chilly. Tony pulled his coat tighter around his shoulders, rubbing his arms to gain some warmth. 

 

The biting cold seemed to clear his head a bit, his vision no longer swimming. The billionaire walked down the lonely street, curiously noting the lack of people. Shrugging it off, he continued to the pizzeria, checking his phone every once in a while to make sure he was headed in the right direction. 

 

Unbeknown to the inventor, a pair of emerald eyes followed his form like a predator, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Loki quietly lurked in the shadows, fists clenched tightly together. The Iron Man's rejection had burned him, leaving him with wounded pride, but a fierce determination to make the omega his. The god's face turned into an ugly sneer, watching as the engineer's form grew smaller in the distance.

 

Tony could see the light from the restaurant from about a half a block away, his lips forming in a small smile at the thought of being able to devour a large pepperoni pizza by himself. He was practically licking his lips, though he tampered down on the instinct and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. 

 

A bell rang out as the billionaire walked in the door, a gust of cold wind rushing past him. He rubbed his hands together, trying in vain to gain some warmth. Letting out a chilling breath, the engineer walked up to the counter, quickly placing his order and paying before retreating to a chair in the back to wait. 

 

As the brunette waited, a sharp stab of pain pierced through his belly. He let out a gasp of surprise, hand flying to his abdomen to rub soothing circles into his side. It was futile, though. Another jolt of pain shot through him, making the billionaire utter a muffled “fuck” under his breath. 

 

‘Maybe J.A.R.V.I.S. was right about being more cautious. Well, in my defense, I was drunk.’ Tony took short, quick breaths, trying to evade the panic attack that was sure to overtake him if he wasn't careful.

 

'Okay Tony, think rationally. You've still have some time before your scent changes. Just stay cool as a cucumber.' Tony thought furiously, crossing his legs tightly and trying to fold in on himself. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down.

 

In his panic, Tony did not notice when a tall stranger entered the building, green scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. He quietly walked over to the corner, watching him with an intense gaze. He cocked his head to the side when the billionaire seemed to curl in on himself. 

 

'How odd. He seems to be having abdominal pains, and....crossed legs? It looks like the first signs of heat... Oh! How perfect!" Loki let a predatory smile stretch across his face. 

 

Thankfully, Tony's luck seemed to be holding out, because the overworked employee at the counter called his order, handing him his things with a mumbled nicety before turning back to a coworker. Tony grabbed the pizza and practically sprinted out of the store. Loki, on the other hand, simply stretched his arms and followed after the harried billionaire at a leisurely stride. 

 

Outside, the cold air felt like heaven on his flushed face. Tony took a few deep breaths, regaining his nerves before walking in the direction of his tower. He could see the glowing 'A' on his tower, now his own personal beacon to follow. If he could just reach the tower in time....

 

"You look as though you could use some help with that. If I may?" A silky voice said, hot breath on the nape of his neck. Tony stopped in his tracks, feeling his blood run cold. His fists clutching the pizza boxes slowly bent the mailable cardboard. Mustering up all the courage he had left, Tony forced his feet to continue walking. 

 

"I don't think you've ever helped anyone out of the kindness of your heart. So if you would kindly  fuck off , I think I've got this." Tony said, not bothering to turn around and face the god. Ignoring the crude language, Loki simply laughed, easily matching Tony's stride.

 

"Oh, but isn't it a good time to try?" Loki replied, placing a hand on the small of Tony's back. The heat from Loki's hand felt good, making Tony's teeth grit in anger. He turned to face the god, dislodging his hand in the process. 

 

"Look, it's late, I'm tired, and I don't have my suit. Can we please save this dance routine for tomorrow?" The inventor said, practically growling. It was at that moment he felt the wetness gathering between his thighs. His eyes widened comically. Loki's charming smile fell as well, turning into a possessive grin. 

 

"No. I think it's a perfect time." Loki said slowly backing Tony into a near by ally. Tony stepped back, trying to evade the god. Loki only kept stalking closer, backing the terrified omega deeper into the dark. 

 

"Listen, I knew what you're thinking, and it's not worth it. You don't want me as an omega. I'm just awful. I'm drunk, like, all the time, I go on three day lab binges, and I have an ego the size of Stark Tower. Common, you're a smart guy, do you really want to put up with that the rest of however long I'm alive? Plus, I still have to deliver these," Tony raised the pizzas to eye level, "back to Stark Tower." Tony babbled, trying to persuade the god. Loki only laughed, waving his hands in front of the boxes. Suddenly, Tony's hands could no longer feel the warmth from the food. He looked down to see that they had disappeared. 

 

"Hey! What the hell-" Tony tried to argue, but was cut off by a distracted wave of the trickster's hand. 

 

"Fear not. The food has arrived to the tower, just as you promised. Now..." The god struck, pinning Tony's hands above his head and pressing his chest against Tony's. He gently nuzzled the omega's scent gland, taking in the alluring smell of the omega in heat. The inventor subconsciously turned his head to the side, allowing the Alpha to dominate. Realizing his mistake, he tried to push against the alpha to move him off. In his move, their hips were brought together. Tony could feel the god's straining cock against his thigh, causing the trickster to let out a breathy moan. 

 

"No...no!" Tony gasped. Loki released his hands, though they were held by an invisible strength. Magic. Loki took control, rubbing his hands along the the inventor's back. Even through his thick jacket and the biting cold, Loki's hands felt scorching. Tony bit his lip to contain the moan that threatened to escape. He yearned to have the alpha roughly hold him down, pound into him, fill him, mark him, own him. No! This is Loki! Then why does it feel do good?! 

 

"I will not take you without consent, omega." The alpha said, licking a hot trail up the inventor's neck. His hands found their way to the omega's pert rear, gently squeezing. Tony automatically rubbed his hard length into the god, whining at the fiction. 

 

"Give yourself to me, and I will take care of you. All you must do is agree." Loki said, slowly rocking his hips in time with the engineer. Tony's head was swimming, his brain awash of want and need and safe and alpha. Not trusting his words, Tony turned his head to the side, exposing his neck. He could feel Loki's possessive grin against his neck, the trickster lightly biting at his neck. Tony freely moaned now, feeling the seat of his pants completely soaked through. Loki's nimble fingers wiggled under Tony's jeans, hotly tracing his soaked rim. Tony's body clenched, trying to draw in the invading finger. Loki obliged, lightly pushing in to the first knuckle, while his other hand palmed ruthlessly against his cheek. 

 

Tony let out a small mewl of excitement, grabbing hold of Loki's shoulders to keep himself upright. Loki's basic instincts were telling him to take, take, take, so he did. He no longer had to hold himself back from what he had been perusing for so long. He grabbed Tony by the waist, easily picking him and shoving him into the brick wall behind him. Tony instinctively wrapped his legs around the god's waist, grinding his cock into the god's chiseled abs. The trickster held the inventor closely, one hand on his back for the support, the other holding his ass. Loki rubbed his cock into Tony's ass, his intentions clear. The billionaire moaned loudly, rubbing back against the hot, thick length pressed against his ass. 

 

"Please..." Tony mumbled into Loki's neck, hands encircling his shoulders as he clung to the god. Loki let out an animalistic growl. Tony whimpered in response, baring his throat. With the last ounce of common sense Loki could muster, he called on his magic and teleported himself and Tony to the billionaire's bedroom, throwing the dazed omega on the plush comforter. Tony only had enough time to recognize his location before the god was on him again, placing unyielding bites along his collarbones and chest. Tony arched into them, submissively letting the god take over. 

 

"Mmm, so good. So submissive. So  _ mine _ ." Loki growled between bites, shooting the omega a possessive glare. Tony bowed under the domination, whimpering quietly. 

 

"Say it. Say you're mine." Loki demanded, wanting so badly to hear what he had wanted the omega to say for the longest time now.

 

"Yours. God... I'm yours." Tony said through gritted teeth. Loki pounced on him, running his hands through the brunette's hair with tender care. He dragged his hands down the omega's tanght abdomen, grazing his nails over hardened nipples. Tony gasped, gripping the bed sheets tightly. 

 

"Oh! Fuck!" Tony spit out, arching his back. It felt like his body was on fire, and Loki's hands on his over sensitized skin wasn't helping. The trickster traced circles down the brunette's body, purposely ignoring his straining cock. 

 

"Please, God... I need you in me." Tony strained out. Loki, losing his level head at the erotically spoken words, flipped the omega over to gaze at his dripping hole. Oh, Loki could feel his already straining cock leak onto the sheets. The omega's hole was beautifully pink and clenching, clear liquid dripping down his shaking thighs. Growling, Loki mounted the brunette and sheathed himself inside the tight heat. 

 

"Oh! Ohhh, yes!" Tony shouted in a high pitched wail, head resting in his arms, ass in the air. He mouth fell open, taking deep breaths to control himself. Loki growled, leaning over the omega so they would be back to chest. He nuzzled his head into the omega's scent glad, taking a large breath of the erotic scent. 

 

Slowly, the god began to move in hard, short thrusts. The wet, clenching heat was almost too much, but he had to control himself enough not to hurt the mortal omega. Tony keened, adjusting to the large cock shoved in his tight hole. 

 

Tony didn't have much time to adjust, though. Loki started to cant his hips, trying to find that special place that would make every omega scream. After a few thrusts, Tony threw his head back and yelled. 

 

"Loki!!!" The omega screamed, more lubrication dripping down his thighs. Loki grinned, moving his legs so he would have the perfect position to pound the usually stubborn omega into the mattress. Once set, the god didn't hold back anymore. He started to pound that spot inside his omega that was having him see stars.

 

Tony wailed, his hole clenching tightly. He could barely form coherent words, his world a mix of more, and yes, and harder. He cock was pressed tightly to his belly, leaking little pearls of semen. He could feel his orgasm approaching quickly, his balls aching to release. Suddenly, Loki started pounding his prostate relentlessly, hitting it dead on each time. Tony cried out, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

 

Loki couldn't control himself. The little omega was squeezing his cock so deliciously, so tightly, that he let go of himself and let his primal instincts take over. He covered the body under him, grabbing hold of Tony's clenching hands and taking them in his own. He continued to thrust into the small body beneath him, loving when the omega would call out his name in pleasure. 

 

"Loki... Oh, ohhh! Fuck yes! Gonna, yes! There! Gonna come!" Tony finally spit out. 

 

"Then come." Loki said, his voice low and possessive. Tony could do nothing but obey his alpha. His body clenched tightly, come staining his chest and sheets. The omega's hole tightened, almost to the point of pain for Loki. The heat and the wetness was too much for the Alpha. He could already feel the base of his cock swelling, trying to bond the two together. With a few more thrusts, Loki pushed in as hard as he could, knotting the willing omega. As he pushed in, Loki bit down possessively into the omega's scent gland. Tony screamed, but did not fight off the bonding. The god's balls clenched then, sending hot ropes of thick come into the willing body. Loki could taste the coppery tang of blood on his tongue, and he brought his tongue down to lap at the sluggishly bleeding bite mark.

 

The pair stayed there for a while, trying to catch their breath as their sweat and semen cooled. Tony carefully unhooked his hands from the comforter, whimpering when he felt the large knot holding him in place. Loki, brought out of his daze by the pained whimper, licked at the bite mark tenderly, gently moving the small body under him to lay on it's side. 

 

Tony, too fucked out to argue, simply laid there and let himself be held by the God of Mischief. Slowly, Loki began to gyrate his hips in small circles, his hands returning to Tony's tender chest to play with his nipples. He gave one a sharp pull before circling it comfortingly. Through gentle touches and soft caresses, Tony's cock was once again standing at attention. Loki continued to gently thrust he knotted cock into Tony's clenching hole. 

 

God, Tony just felt so...stuffed. He had never been this full in his life. Loki continued to move his cock, and it felt like he was touching everything. A precisely aimed thrust had Loki hitting the brunette's prostate, causing Tony to come all over his belly. Loki gave a little nip to his neck before spilling his seed once more into  his omega. Tony whimpered. Loki just kept coming, and the knot prevented any from escaping. He could feel the come filling him up, making his usually flat stomach distended. The brunette whimpered in pained pleasure. Loki removed his hand from the omega's sore nipples to rub comforting circles in his swollen stomach. Tony let out a relaxed breath, leaning into the touch.

 

"Mm. Not painful....just uncomfortable." Tony mumbled, his voice wrecked from screaming and pleading. Loki hummed in acknowledgment.

 

"Imagine what it will be like when you are swollen with my child, not just my come?" The god asked quietly, cupping the bulge. Tony, opened his eyes slightly, not thinking of the consequences of their fucking. The brunette decided that he didn't have the brain cells to formulate an answer. He shrugged, snuggling closer to his....fuck, his mate. Loki didn't question him, only embraced him in his arms as they waited for the next wave of arousal to hit.

 

~*~

 

Three boxes of pizza appeared on the coffee table beside a thoroughly inebriated archer, who gave them a confused look.

 

"Hey! Guys! P'zas here!" He slurred. The plastered group of heroes turned to Clint, staring at him lazily for a second before raising their glasses in the air with mirth.

 

~*~

 

Tony awoke for the first time in three days feeling like his head wasn't spinning, his only goal to milk as much come from his mate as possible. 

 

Wait, mate? Oh, fuck....mate! As in alpha.... As in Tony  fucking Stark, omega, was now bonded to Loki, God of Mischief, alpha. 

 

The brunette sent up a prayer to whatever god might be listening that this was all some kind of drunken hallucination, and that he had just woken up from a three day bender in the lab. Crossing his fingers, Tony slowly rolled over, only to come face to face with a lightly snoring god. Tony jumped back in shock, trying to calm himself. Now was not the time for a panic attack.

 

Loki awoke from the movement, staring owlishly at the inventor before letting a small smile cross his face. He scooted closer to the brunette, gently cupping his face. Tony was so thrown off by the honest smile that he wasn't prepared for the chaste kiss that was placed on his lips. 

 

"Goodmorning, dear omega." He mumbled. Tony stared at him for a second before pushing against his chest with all his might. Though it did not help much, Loki seemed confused as to why his mate would push him away still after the passion they had shared. 

 

"You...you bastard!!" Tony shouted, launching himself from the bed. It was then that he remembered he was naked. Feeling oddly self conscious and vulnerable, Tony grabbed the stained and battered comforter from the bed and wrapped it around himself like armor. 

 

"You crazy fucking stalker! You were just waiting for me to go into heat, weren't you?!" Tony shouted, taking a few cautious steps back. Now that Loki had gotten what he wanted, what would hold him back from killing him? Loki gave him a hurt look, getting up from the bed as well. He tried to approach his mate, but Tony let out a warning growl. 

 

"Don't come closer." He seethed, acting like a cornered animal. Loki could smell the fear coming off him in waves. It physically hurt him to see his beloved like this. He instincts screamed at him to protect his omega, but how could he do that when he was the cause? 

 

"Anthony-" He tried to start.

 

"No! No. You've caused enough damage. Just...get out of here." Tony practically deflated, the weight of the situation coming down on him. 

 

"And leave my mate and unborn child? No. I will not." Loki firmly stated.

 

"You don't know that!" The brunette yelled, his eyes widely comically. 'It couldn't happen that fast, could it? Not the first heat, right? Didn't Oprah teach me about this?' 

 

"In fact, I do. While you were sleeping, I used my magic to check on the babe. He or she is healthy and developing correctly." Loki stated factually. Tony just blinked at him.

 

"Okay, first of all, creepy. Second, I told you three days ago, I am not going to play happy housewife while you blow up half of Manhattan! Get out of my house, asshole! I don't care if your moral code is telling you to stay, I want you gone! I can take care of this mess by myself." Tony shouted, turning his back on the ebony haired man. 

 

"You would turn your back on your mate and father to your unborn child?" Loki questioned, placing a hand on the omega's trembling shoulder. Tony whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at the god.

 

"Let's get one thing straight. We are not mates, we are two people caught in a bad situation brought on by an egotistical, manipulative, lying asshole who couldn't take 'no' for an answer. And stop pretending like you care about this demon spawn you impregnated me with. If you're going to kill me, kill me already, stop playing games!" Tony yelled, watching as Loki deflate as if he had been punched. For once, the Silvertongue had been left speechless.

 

"You know what? Just leave." Tony said coldly, his eyes taking on a hard glint.

 

"Tony-" 

 

"Get out!!!" Tony screamed, his lungs aching with the effort. With a dejected glare, Loki disappeared. The brunette took some calming breaths, trying to slow his racing heart. Looking down, he placed a hand on his still slightly concave stomach.

 

"Hey, peanut. You know I didn't mean the whole "demon spawn" thing, right?" 

 

~*~

 

After a mini breakdown in the walls of his shower, Tony dressed himself in a pair of black sweatpants and a black wifebeater. He slowly exited his room and made his way to the communal kitchen where he knew Steve would be making pancakes like the good old Mama ‘Murcia would. 

 

Down the hall, he could smell the alluring scent of pancakes, his mouth salivating with want. He placed a gentle hand on his stomach, cradling it before he realized what he was doing. Pulling his hand away slowly, he entered the kitchen, all his usual swagger in place. 

 

“What’s up, boys and girls? I haven’t eaten in like, three days. I’m starving! Steve?” He turned to the super soldier, who handed him a piping hot plate of flapjacks with on odd look. Practically grabbing the plate, Tony sat down and made it his mission to devouring the meal in front of him. 

 

“Yeah, three day sex binges will do that to you. So, who’s the lucky alpha who gets Tony Stark as their mate?” Natasha questioned with a small smile, lazily balancing her head on her hand. Her red hair was a mess of curls, framing her face prettily. Even though she looked innocent, Tony knew she could kill him with her pinky toe if she wanted to. 

 

At the mention of his alpha, Tony’s ravenous hunger vanished. He slowly pushed the plate away, placing his fork down with a loud clang. The assassin only raised an eyebrow. Tony raked his hands through his hair, trying to find a way to put what had happened to him into words. The Avengers gave him odd looks, as if sensing the bombshell that was about to be dropped on them. Even Thor stopped devouring his poptarts to listen. 

 

“I...Uhm. Okay. Well… You know how a couple of nights ago, we were all getting super wasted after defeating the flake of a villain, and I volunteered to go get pizzas?” The group nodded, patiently waiting for the billionaire to continue. 

 

“Uhm, well. You know how the Bag of Cats has had an unhealthy obsession with me for the last couple of months?” Tony asked. Natasha’s sharp eyes met his, her surprise blatant on her face. Of course she put the pieces together first, she was Natasha for Christ’s sake! 

 

Tony looked around to see if anyone else had put the pieces together. He saw Bruce put his tea down, as well as Steve frown disapprovingly, whether at Loki’s behavior or his own, Tony couldn’t tell. The brunette looked to Thor, but the god still seemed caught up in trying to figure out who the ‘Bag of Cats’ was. Finally, Tony turned his attention to Clint, who was giving him a deathly cold stare. 

 

“You let him bond  with you?” Clint spat, his anger palpable in the air. Tony held his hands up submissively, looking as though he was trying to curl in on himself. 

 

“Clint, it’s not like that. I hate the fucker as much as you do! He caught me off guard, Okay?” Tony mewled pathetically. “You know, the point in your heat where all your brain is telling you to do is lie down and let the alpha take? He got to me at my most vulnerable. I couldn’t control it, okay? I just-” The brunette choked on his words, sucking in a breath to keep himself from sobbing. The archer's glare lost its anger, a more understanding look coming over his face. He slowly walked over to the inventor and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

"Hey, man. If you start crying, I'll never let you live it down. Common." Clint mumbled quietly, giving the billionaire's shoulder a squeeze. Tony wiped his nose, not having the courage to look his teammate in the eye. 

 

"Thanks." Tony murmured, reaching up to squeeze the archer's hand. 

 

"Next time I see the alpha bastard, I'll shoot an arrow through his eye for you." Clint said, a small smile spreading across his face. Tony smiled back, but a small pang of guilt hit him in the thought of someone hurting his alpha. 'Damn it! Shut up, instincts!' 

 

"So are you?..." Natasha asked, directing a glance at Tony's midsection. Tony gulped, but nodded.

 

"Yeah..." He mumbled, turning his face into the archer's shoulder. Clint wrapped his arms around him.

 

"It's gonna be okay, man. I mean, isn't Pepper always bitching about how you need to settle down with an alpha and start a family?" Clint joked, rubbing the brunette’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah. She was expecting me to knock up some girl. I don’t think she meant something like this…” Tony joked, letting himself smile. Finally feeling better about facing his team, he let himself look at their faces openly. Bruce wasn’t mean and green, and he even gave him a small smile. The red headed assassin walked up, taking him from her lover’s arms and giving him a big hug. Somehow, Tony knew that she was probably just excited about having a cute Stark baby around the tower to coo at. The brunette still hugged her back, happy that she wasn’t killing him where he stood because of the child. She gave him a motherly squeeze before releasing him and walking out of the room, followed by Clint and Bruce.

 

Tony looked after them, missing the Asgardian approaching them and placing a careful hand on his shoulder. The inventor turned toward the blond god, fearing he would have to face the god’s puppy eyes at having to listen to his brother causing more chaos. Instead, Thor gave him a hopeful look, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

 

“I have often thought that you and my brother were very much alike. I am hoping you will be able to forgive him, in time. I would like you to hear me, friend Stark. My brother chose you above anyone else. He would be a fine alpha, if you would let him.” Thor said quietly, his voice a stark contrast to his usual booming voice. The brunette looked into Thor's baby blues.

 

"I hear you, Thor." The Asgardian gave him a solemn nod and quietly left the room in search of his Lady Jane. It was then that Steve approached him. He pulled the brunette into a solid hug, Tony letting out a gasp in surprise. The soldier released him, keeping him at arm's length. 

 

"We're here for you." He said, squeezing Tony's shoulders comfortingly. Tony nodded, feeling tears prick the corner of his eyes. Stupid pregnancy hormones. 

 

"Thanks, man." He mumbled, looking down so Steve wouldn't see how emotional he was getting. Steve left after that, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. He looked back to his now cold pancakes, deciding he deserved them again and popped them into the microwave. 

 

Once they were steaming, Tony poured a heaping amount of maple syrup on them, enjoying the smell that filled the air. Quickly tearing into his food, Tony contemplated what had just happened. He was eternally grateful that his team had taken the news so well, and even decided to support him during the pregnancy. To be honest, he didn't know what he would have done if his team had turned their back on him. They were his family now, and one more blow to his already hurt pride wouldn't have helped. 

 

Now lazily chewing the sugary dough, he thought of his child. He had always wanted kids, but he had convinced himself that that was something he would never have. Now that it was actually happening, he found himself actually excited at the prospect of having a mini Tony around. The brunette found himself wishing for his alpha to be there to help raise and protect their offspring, but that seemed like too much of a fantasy at this point. Loki had gotten what he wanted. He had no obligation to stick around and play happy family with Tony. 

 

The inventor's heart sank a little at the thought, but he shook off the bad mood that was bound to come with it. Pushing himself up to his feet Tony made his way down to his lab.

 

He had some creating to do.

 

~*~

 

The aggravated alpha stalked his way through the seemingly empty halls of Stark Tower, his hands clenching dangerously at being refused by his mate. He had given Stark a week to come around, but it had been torture being away from him for so long. Especially since they were newly bonded and he knew his mate was with child. 

 

Quickening his steps, he steered himself toward the common room, where he had a feeling his omega might be. He could see the threshold, and he felt his heart leap in his chest at getting to see his beloved at last. He was close to the door when he was cut off by the brave little redhead. Schooling his face into a neutral expression, he raised a questioning brow at the mortal.

 

“I’m not going to ask how you got into one of the most secure buildings in the country without tripping any alarms.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a bored glare. Loki cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to continue.

 

“I know why you’re here, but I’ll ask anyway. Why are you here?” She said, brushing a coppery strand of hair out of her eyes. Loki smirked at her bold show of ease in his presence. 

 

“I am here to reconcile with my mate, but you already knew that, did you not?” He questioned.

 

“Did it even occur to you that maybe he doesn’t want to see you?” There was no accusation in her voice, only curiosity. Her question hit somewhere deep inside Loki, the part that couldn’t stand another rejection, especially from his mate. The trickster paused for a moment, contemplating. Taking the opportunity, Natasha stepped in quickly.

 

“Tony has the team’s support. We aren’t going to let you near him if we think there is a chance of you hurting him and his child again. Remember that.” She said, leaving as quietly as she came. The god was shocked that she was actually allowing him a chance at seeing Stark, instead of calling in the misfit team to apprehend him. 

 

Shaking his head slightly to clear it, he made his way into the common area, which was thankfully empty, except for an exhausted billionaire lying lazily on the couch. Loki couldn’t contain the smile on his face as he saw his mate sprawled out on the couch, his shirt riding up slightly to reveal his still chiseled abs. The alpha licked his lips unconsciously.

 

He quietly approached the brunette, who was just about to doze off. When he felt a dip in the couch, he looked up only to be greeted with piercing green eyes. Rolling his eyes, he just continued to stare at the television lazily. He honestly couldn’t be bothered to react, he had known Loki would show up eventually. To be honest, Tony’s stomach did a funny flip at the thought of his alpha returning to him.

 

“Hmm. I was wondering when you would show up, again. What do you need this time?” He asked lazily, not bothering to meet the god’s eyes. Loki frowned at the distant tone. He reached out to touch the man’s cheek, but his hand was batted away too quickly. The reason behind the action hurt more than the action itself. The trickster pulled his hand back dejectedly. 

 

“I was hoping your anger would have lessoned by now, and that we could discus-” He began, only to be cut off by the sudden anger of the omega.

 

“Discuss? What’s there to discuss? I’ll take care of the kid, and you can run off and do whatever it is trickster gods do in their free time when they aren’t knocking up omegas.” Tony huffed, pulling himself to his feet and pacing around the room. Loki growled. 

 

“I am offended that you would think that I would just abandon you. You are my mate, for Norns’ sake!” Loki retaliated, tongue sharp. 

 

“Stop pretending like this isn’t a game for you! You won, okay? You win.” Tony muttered, suddenly drained. He walked back over to the couch, sitting down heavily and rubbing his hands through his hair. Loki quietly scooted over next to the inventor, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“You found me at my most vulnerable and you took...everything.” Tony mumbled, covering his eyes with his hands so he wouldn’t have to look at the god. Loki gave his shoulder a squeeze.

 

“I apologize for that. I desired for you, so badly that I would have done anything to have you.” The god said quietly, trying to make the omega understand that he would burn the whole of Asgard for him if he asked. The engineer didn’t respond, but he was listening, so Loki continued. He hoped his silvertongue wouldn’t fail him now.

 

“Please understand. I will make a fine alpha, if you will let me. I promise I will take care of you and the child. I will fight to my dying breath to keep you two safe.” Loki said quietly. Tony considered, actually considered, what the trickster was saying. He didn’t want his child to grow up without a father, or make the child feel like it wasn’t good enough for the alpha to stay. Chewing on his bottom lip, Tony took in all the pros and cons of the situation Loki was presenting him with.

 

“I will stay with you as long as you will allow me to. I will treat you with the love and attention I know you so crave.” The god nuzzled omega’s neck, even going as far as to place a chaste kiss on the healing bite mark. Tony suppressed his shiver, trying to stay logical about this. What Loki was offering sounded good, really good. Love and attention? Yeah, Tony could totally get down with that. A god at his beck and call for as long as he wanted? Was he dreaming?

 

Wait. Loki was the reason he was in this situation in the first place! Why should he forgive him? Because he's actually making an effort? Because he actually seems to like Tony, the human being, not Tony the billionaire playboy with an ego the size of Stark Tower? 

 

Tony placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing little circles to comfort himself. Maybe it was worth a shot, even if it was for the little girl or guy. Making his decision, Tony turned to his alpha, giving him a sharp look. Loki braced himself for the impending 'no.' 

 

"I don't want to be treated like a helpless omega." Tony stated, his business man persona snapping into place. 

 

"Oh-okay." Loki said, obviously not expecting that as that as an answer. 

 

"You can't keep picking fights with my friends." Tony said, eyes hard.

 

"Deal."

 

"And you have to stop blowing up the town or do anything remotely evil." The brunette said. Loki's face fell, eyes going wide.

 

"If you don't like it, there's the door." Tony said, turning away and crossing his arms. Loki's arms shot out and turned Tony back toward him.

 

"I shall, if it means keeping you." He said, squeezing Tony's shoulders. Tony nodded.

 

"I'm glad we were able to work something out." Tony said with a small smile. Suddenly, an idea struck the brunette. He grabbed the god by his leather jacket, pulling him close.

 

"Now that that's over.... I'm horny, and nothing beats getting your brains fucked out by a god." He said seductively, biting down on the god' slip. The trickster let out a possessive growl, pushing the omega down and bracketing his head with his arms. He kissed down his neck, nuzzling him insistently.

 

"I will make this up to you. I promise..." 

 

~*~ 

 

Tony was an astounding 8 and a half months pregnant. His belly was heavy with child, and he was loving it. Loki had lived up to his promise, being the alpha Tony never thought he would be lucky enough to have. He was caring and doting, doing everything to make sure Tony was comfortable. Honestly, the brunette was smitten. Maybe not quite, love, but close....

 

The brunette in question was laying in his king sized bed. He was gently rubbing his swollen belly. His little girl was restless, and had a keen interest in beating up his internal organs. He moaned softly. 

 

Hearing the noise, his ebony haired lover and alpha appeared. He gently climbed into bed, taking no time at all to snuggle up to his mate. He placed his hand on the brunette's lower belly, feeling her fluttering kicks. He smiled and nuzzled his lover's hand.

 

"She will be strong, a true warrior." He whispered, peppering kisses along Tony's jaw line. 

 

"Hmm. Well right now, she is the reason I'm not getting any sleep." He mumbled, leaning back into the kisses. Loki hummed, rubbing circles into his lover's side. The fluttering kicks began to settle. Tony let out a relaxed sigh, leaning back into his lover's chiseled body. 

 

"Thanks." He said sleepily. Loki hummed contently. 

 

"Tony." 

 

"Hmm." 

 

"Are you...happy, with your choice?" 

 

"..... You know. I am. I really am." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos/comments, I love your feedback. :)


End file.
